Mine
by EvilPanda91
Summary: Ben gets jealous when another man starts hitting on Leslie at the bar. Set the night after "Soulmates" episode.


Leslie Knope was his. Ben Wyatt sat at the Snakehole Lounge bar nursing his beer and glared across the room at the tall, attractive man talking up the beautiful Deputy Director. It was already bad enough seeing Joe from Sewage hit on her earlier that day at Chris's meeting. Sure she and Ben weren't dating or anything but in Ben's mind, Leslie was most definitely his. Therefore off limits to all other men. The alpha male part in him seldom came out but something about Leslie made him want to claim and protect her. Especially from drunk idiots with wandering hands and charming smiles.

He gulped back his beer as he watched Leslie giggle and blush like a childish schoolgirl. He wished it was him that got to make her smile like that. The more alcohol he drank the more confidence he gained. Ben's eyes narrowed as he watched the other man's hand slowly make its way up her arm. Leslie leaned into him, her bright blue eyes shining at him.

Nope. That was unacceptable, Ben decided as he chugged the last of his beer, slamming it down on the table. Behind him, he could hear Tom smoothing-talking some lady and April and Andy making out in the booth to his right. But his only concern was getting to Leslie before that moron put his hands on her again.

"Leslie! Nice seeing to here!" Ben said loudly, making his presence known. Leslie turned from her gentleman friend to see Ben making his way to her. She ignored the way her heart fluttered at the sight of the cute Assistant Manager.

"Hey, I thought I saw you over here." Ben said as he stepped over to the couple. "Who's this?" He asked her, nodding to the man. He noticed the way his jaw clenched in annoyance at Bens arrival.

"Oh, this is Alan. He's a publicist, he works with Joan Calamezzo. He was just telling me how he can help me get on Joan's good side." She teased as she turned to smile at Alan who wrapped an arm around her waist. Ben noticed this and saw red.

"That's great, can I speak to you?" Ben interrupted, not at all interested in her new friend. He saw the confusion in her eyes.

"Oh yeah, sure." She murmured as she unwound herself from Alan's arm. "I'll be right back." She apologized, letting Ben lead her away from Alan. She noticed Ben's jawline was clenched almost in anger and his eyes looked unforgiving. He wasn't even looking at her, just focused on leading her towards the bathrooms. When they made it to the back he marched her past the bathrooms, into the small empty managers office in the back. He finally turned, locked the door and firmly pressed her against the wall.

"What the hell was that? You're going to flirt with him to get a good interview with Joan?" He hissed. Leslie was stunned at his anger. She didn't know what was going on with Ben or why he was acting like such a jerk. "You really think he's going to treat you right?" Ben leaned over to whisper in her ear. Ben couldn't help but press his body against hers, holding her in place. He felt Leslie's breath hitch in her chest. Her perfume surrounded him.

"Who do you think you are?" Leslie's eyes flashed at him, her own anger bubbling up. "You can't tell me who I can and can't talk to. You might be my boss at work but outside of the office, you do not get to order me around!" She hated to admit the idea of Ben taking control and bossing her around made her just a little bit wet…okay, a lot. Ben's eyes flashed at her. He wrapped his hands around her tiny waist and hoisted her up against the wall. Leslie gasped and instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs around his lean waist.

"Ben!" She gasped. "What are you-?" She broke off, feeling his hardened cock against her center. Even through their pants she could feel how hard he was for her. Leslie threw her head back and moaned loudly.

"You shouldn't be seeing that idiot Alan." Ben growled against her soft neck, his eyes growing dark. He thrusted his hips into hers, emphasizing his point.

"Oh yeah?" She breathed back, her head swimming. She knew from that look in his eye, that this was about jealousy. Ben was jealous of Alan. Sure, they weren't exactly a couple yet but they flirted enough for both of them to know they were going to eventually end up together. She just didn't realize it was going to happen right now… but she liked seeing this jealous side to Ben and wanted to see just how far he was willing to be pushed. She gave him an evil smirk and ground down on his cock.

"And just who do you think I should be with?" She moaned in his ear, feeling his dick twitch in his pants. Ben was going crazy. He certainly didn't mean to get this far with Leslie but seeing that little smirk made him insane. This woman was going to kill him. She knew. She fucking knew he was jealous and turned on and she was playing with him. Oh, she wanted to play? He would fuck her so hard and deep, she wouldn't even be able to remember her own name let alone any other guys. All she would be able to remember was that she was his. And only his.

"You should be with someone who appreciates how many political biographies you've read… someone who knows how much passion and energy you put into everything… someone who loves historical documentaries as much as you do and who knows to bring you waffles from JJ's instead of chicken soup when you're sick." He whispered in her ear. "Definitely not some moron like Alan. He can't give you what you want, what you need." He sucked on her earlobe, making her eyes roll in the back of her head.

"And you think you can?" She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at him, a hint of sass in her eyes. Ben smirked and gripped her thighs in his big hands.

"Oh, babydoll… I know I can." He breathed against her lips. The sound of his gruff voice sent white heat straight to her core.

Leslie knew exactly where this was headed. How many nights did she lay alone in her bed with her hands between her legs, making herself come to thoughts of Ben Wyatt fucking her on his desk? She fantasized more than she cared to admit about Ben taking her on every surface of the Parks Department. She knew they were both drunk but she didn't care. Ben was finally about to give her what she wanted, what she needed.

"Prove it." Leslie dared him, hoping to God he finally put those beautiful lips of his on hers. It took only a second for Ben to make his decision. He pressed his lips against her, swallowing her gasp of surprise. Her lips were just as he imagined they'd be: soft and plump, begging to be nibbled on. His tongue darted out, tracing her lips asking for entrance. Leslie was in heaven. The sensations his tongue was making in her mouth as it tangled with hers was making her melt. She knew he'd be a good kisser but this exceeded all expectations. He kissed her deeply, fully without hesitations. He devoured her like she was the most delectable dessert and he needed it to survive. She gripped his soft hair and pulled him closer, wanting his lips to never leave hers. But Ben had other plans. With his fingers pressing her into the wall, he nipped the soft skin behind her ear before sucking lightly, making her arch erotically into him. He could feel her legs tighten around his waist. Her hand came up to grip his hair again as he sucked harder on the sensitive skin.

"You're mine." He whispered hotly into her ear. Leslie moaned and nodded, unable to say anything back to him. His mouth doing wonderful things on her skin. Ben's lips trailed down her neck, leaving wet open mouthed kisses along her jaw. When he slipped his hands under her shirt, he looked up to meet her eyes, silently asking permission. The look of complete pleasure on Leslie's face gave him his answer. She was more than okay with what was about to happen. He pulled her shirt off, revealing her lacy black bra. His tongue traced the ridge of her beautiful collar bones.

His hands cupped her firm breasts, squeezing them tightly. "God…" Leslie moaned, throwing her head back. Ben felt her nipples tighten under his palms.

"So fucking perfect." He mumbled into her cleavage. He gently pulled her bra cups down, revealing her soft breasts. Ben practically drooled at the sight of her perfect, firm but rounded tits. Her tight rose bud nipples begging for his mouth. "You have no idea how many times I sat across the table from you in meetings, just daydreaming about these amazing titties." He mumbled as he pressed hot kisses to her. Leslie's eyes rolled back as he tugged her sensitive nipples into his mouth.

"I daydream about your butt during meetings." She confessed. Ben grinned and looked up at her, his eyes full of joy, his mouth full of her breast.

"I'll make sure to turn around in meetings more often then." He joked before going back to licking and sucking her perfect mounds. Leslie tried to laugh but broke off when he gently scraped his teeth over her nipple.

"And I'll make sure to unbutton one more button before we have our meetings" she gasped. Her arms wrapped even tighter around his neck as his tongue flicked back and forth over her nipples quickly before he blew cold air over them. He twisted her nipples, the sensation sending show waves straight to her pussy.

"Oh God!" She whimpered arching her back, pressing her breasts into Ben's hands.

"These are definitely mine." He growled looking down at her spit covered tits leaning back to them before sucking them hard, making sure to bruise them. Making sure to leave a nice sized hickey that will remind her in the morning just who she belonged with.

"Yes!" She felt her body melt even more, wanting to be as close to him as possible. But Ben needed to taste her. His hand pressed her into the wall as he slowly lowered himself to his knees in front of her. His hands glided over her soft tummy, his curious tongue dipping into her navel, making her giggle. He nuzzled her abdomen, his soft hair tickling her. She sighed happily. She would gladly be his girl if this was the kind of treatment she would be getting. Leslie looked down to see Ben eyeing her pants before gently unbuttoning her black work pants. The soft material dropped to the floor. Ben froze.

"Like what you see, Mr. Wyatt?" She purred. And God did he ever. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the pale pink lace Victoria's Secret thong Leslie was wearing. The little scrap of lace barely covered anything. His hands explored her plump little ass, squeezing tightly as he pushed his face against her. He breathed her in. And nearly died. Leslie was going to kill him. He could smell how wet she was.

"You are so unbelievably sexy." He told her, his eyes looking up to see her big blue eyes twinkling in amusement at him. "You were wearing these all day…? Even in our meeting?" He gulped, almost not wanting the answer. The thought of Leslie wearing this naughty little pair of panties during their health initiative meeting and he didn't even know it, was making him so hard he had to push his hand against his length to make sure he didn't come in his pants.

"Yep." She purred. "Little known fact: I love wearing sexy lingerie. It gives me a thrill knowing no one knows I'm wearing something so naughty under my straight-laced work clothes."

"Good Lord." Ben mumbled. "I'm going to eat your pussy now, Leslie and I want you to remember you're my girl, no one else's." he growled as he flattened his tongue and licked a long line over the front of her panties.

"Fuck!" She bucked her hips at the first bit of contact. Her eyes rolled back again, this time from a mixture of his possessiveness, dirty talk and his tongue doing unspeakable things to her. Ben's strong hands held her hips in place as he sucked the wet lace between her legs. Leslie spread her legs a little more giving him room. Ben surprised her and pulled her thighs over his shoulders so she was balanced against his chest and shoulders, her back against the wall, his face right in front of her soaked pussy.

"You're so wet… so fucking tight, Leslie." He groaned as he slid a finger under her panties, feeling her wetness drip down his hand. His cock was so hard he thought he was going to burst if he didn't get some relief soon. But tonight was about Leslie, about reminding her that she was his woman. The thought of her with another man sent that jealous streak back through Ben and he buried his face in her pussy. Leslie screamed and threw her head back. His mouth was everywhere, devouring her sweet juices, licking her wet folds till she was literally dripping down his chin.

"Mine!" He growled against her pussy, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure straight to her core. He wrapped his arms around her hips, so she couldn't move. He fucked her with his tongue, his nose brushing her clit with every thrust. Leslie couldn't breathe. No one ever ate her with such passion or skill. Ben made her pussy ache and quiver and satisfied her beyond anything she'd ever felt before. She ground herself against his face, making him groan into her. Ben looked up through the soft mess of blonde curls in front of his face to see Leslie's face above him. She was a panting, trembling, whimpering mess and he was barely getting started. Before the end of the night, she wouldn't even remember anyone else but him.

Leslie felt that familiar tugging in her lower abdomen. "Ben!" She cried out sharply. "I'm gonna- oh fuck!…. Ben, please!" She whined, her hands tugging his hair. But Ben tightened his grip on her hips and fucked her deeper with his long tongue. His hand circled her waist to rub tight little circles over her sensitive clit. Leslie slammed her hand against the wall as her vision went black. Sparks went off behind her eyelids as she felt herself gush into Ben's warm mouth, his groans of pleasure vibrating through her core.

"Oh God!" She screamed, thankful for the loud music out in the bar to cover up her sounds of pleasure. Ben lapped at her pussy, gathering every last drop, unable to stop feasting on her sweet little cunt. He could literally feel her folds quivering under his mouth. Her juices were dripping all over his chin. He wiped his chin and stood up, carefully setting Leslie back on the ground. Her legs wobbled and he caught her in his arms.

"Keep those fucking heels on, love." He whispered hotly. "I can't tell you how many times I thought about bending you over my desk, fucking you while you wear nothing but your heels." He told her. Leslie felt herself get wet all over again as Ben whispered his dirty fantasies to her. She made a mental note to surprise him in his office one day when Chris was gone for his daily run. She was still trying to catch her breath when Ben kissed her again, his tongue darting in making Leslie taste herself on him. She had never experienced anything so erotic.

She slid down the length of his lean, wiry body till she was on his knees for him. "Leslie… baby, you don't have to…" he didn't want her to think she had to suck him off because he just ate her out. But she looked up at him with that sexy little smirk as she unbuckled his pants.

"I want to suck your dick, Benjamin." She bit her lip and gazed up at him, her big blue eyes full of love. And Ben was a goner. He was always a sucker for her, and he certainly couldn't deny her anything especially when she looked up at him with those big blue eyes. He felt her small hands circle around to grab his ass. He knew, even before her confession earlier, that Leslie Knope loved his butt. He had caught her not so subtly checking it out. It even made him do more squats and exercises in the last couple months to keep it in shape for her. Leslie cackled and squeezed his butt making his hips thrust.

"Good Lord, Leslie." He panted. She moaned as his dick brushed her face. She bit her lip and looked up at him, their eyes meeting as she slowly pulled his pants down. His cotton boxer briefs were still in the way but Leslie wasn't wasting any time. She closed her mouth over the large clothed ridge of his penis. Moaning, she breathed through her nose as her mouth became very busy getting to know his cock. She tugged the boxer briefs down and gasped when his large erection popped out, slapping her in the face. Ben was about to apologize when she cursed under her breath and pushed her face to his cock again. She grasped the shaft of his penis, and gently slapped his cock against her cheek again before pursing her lips against his cock head. Ben closed his eyes and groaned. Fuck, she fucking liked that! She liked having his big cock slap her in the face. Ben's brain short circuited as he thought about this.

He was brought back to reality when he felt her sneaky little tongue dart out and run along the protruding vein, up to his slit. "Fuck, Leslie!" He moaned as he grabbed her hair, guiding her mouth over his cock. He watched her perfect pink lips wrap around his cock, finally taking him in her mouth. She moaned and held him there for a few seconds, getting used to the feel of his penis in her mouth. Leslie wasn't usually a big fan of blow jobs but Ben's unique taste made her crazy. She loved the salty taste of his velvety length in her hot mouth. Ben had to close his eyes as he felt her slowly start bobbing her head over him, taking his cock deeper in her mouth. He watched her suck him off like a pro. Of course she would be good at this, hell she was good at everything she did. Leslie sucked her cheeks in and took him deeper, moaning around him. Ben threw his head back and murmured how fucking sexy she is. How amazing she looks on her knees for his cock. Her hand came up to play with his balls. "Leslie! I swear to God…" he panted, his eyes screwing up. "If you don't stop soon, I'm gonna-" he breaks off with a loud groan. She sucked him so good, all thoughts go out the window, except one. That he needs to fuck her. Hard.

He gently pulls her off him and winces at the loss of her warm wet mouth on him. Leslie makes a sound of disapproval at being interrupted at her amazing blow job. But understands as soon as he stands her up. He kisses her cute, little nipples again quickly before picking her up in his arms again and slamming her into the wall.

"I need you now." He growls, unable to control himself any longer. Leslie moans in agreement. She grabs his face and kisses him, snaking her tongue in his mouth. The kiss is dirty, leaving them both breathless. She gasps when his cock brushes her wet center, the tip twitching against her wet heat, almost instinctively searching her out.

"Condom?" Ben manages to ask.

"I'm on the pill and I'm clean." She replied. Ben nodded.

"I'm clean too." He reassures her. Before he can even take another breath, she wiggles in his arms, her pussy aching to be filled. Ben grabbed her hip in one hand and her wrists in his other hand pressed into the wall above her head. She moaned at his forcefulness. Dominance and submissiveness never really turned her on but with Ben, she found it insanely hot to be at his mercy.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You're mine." His voice low and gruff, filled with lust.

Leslie's eyes slammed shut as she nodded. "Yes! Oh God, Ben, please fuck me!" She pleaded as she mentally begged him to finally fuck her.

"Say it." He ordered. "Say you're mine and I'll give you what you want." He promised, his breath tickling her ear. Leslie didn't think she could get even wetter but the thought of Ben claiming her as his, made her pussy gush even more. She bit her lip and looked up at him through glassy eyes.

"I'm yours, Ben. Only yours. I'm all yours and you're all mine." She whispered, telling him exactly what he wanted to hear. For someone who needed to be in control all the time, Leslie loved being dominated by Ben. Ben's eyes turned blacker than black as he bit her lip and pushed the soaking wet lace thong aside and thrusted up into her tight little pussy. Leslie nearly blacked out at the feel of his thick cock finally filling her.

"Leslie!" He growled as he thrusted into her, pounding her over and over again. His strong arms held her up as she cried out, her screams of pleasure echoing in the empty office. He filled her in a way no other man had ever filled her before. Leslie swore she could feel him hitting her womb every time he thrust into her. He was so deep she couldn't breath. Every snap of his hips sent her soaring through galaxies upon galaxies. She could feel every inch of her body against his. His tight abs and muscular arms held her up as they fucked up against the wall. Later Ben will take her home and make love to her but right now he really just needed to fuck her.

Ben couldn't even think straight. Leslie felt amazing and he couldn't get enough. He pounded her harder and harder, needing her to know just how much she meant to him. Her tight, wet heat clenched him tighter and tighter with each thrust of his hips. He needed her to know how much he loved her. He let her hands go and she immediately wrapped them around his neck, clinging to him as if her life depended on it. He was fucking her with no mercy. She was crying out and twisting, her body overcome with the most intense pleasure she'd ever received. Her blonde curls bounced wildly around his face with each thrust.

"Oh fuck, Leslie!" Ben groaned, his arms wrapped tighter around her hips as he fucked her harder. She felt his fingers slide between their bodies and find her throbbing little clit. She rolled her hips eagerly and bit his shoulder, trying to hold back her screams of pleasure. Ben knew she was close and he needed her to come with him. He pinched her clit and watched her eyes widen. He kissed her hard, swallowing her moans.

"You're my lady." He growled as rubbed furiously, determined to make the tiny blonde in his arms come. Leslie felt tears of happiness and pleasure fill her eyes.

"Oh Ben, yes! I'm yours! I'm yours!" She gasped as she felt the most intense wave of pleasure hit her. Leslie buried her face in his neck as she came. Her body overcome with pleasure as she felt him come undone inside her. With one last powerful thrust and deep grunt, he came inside her, making her his. He felt their combined juices mix and gush between their connected bodies as they came together. He shuddered as he slowly continued to pump into her through their orgasm. Leslie clung to Ben as she felt his seed gush into her welcoming body. She bit her lip and moaned at the thought of Ben making her his completely. She loved him, more than she ever thought possible and maybe not tonight but sometime soon, she was going to tell him.

"Leslie…" she heard him whisper as he gently pulled out of her. She hissed at the sudden loss of him but took in the sweaty and sexy man in front of her. His hair stuck out in a million directions, his pants pooled at his feet. Ben was still catching his breath as he wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her into his arms. "You amaze me." He whispered against her mouth before kissing her. Leslie blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs still a little wobbly.

"I'm your lady." She promised him, pressing her body against him. "No one else's." she made sure he knew that she knew about his jealousy. Alan didn't even compare to Ben. Ben was her soulmate, her best friend, her man. Ben grinned and kissed her.

"My lady." He repeated as he kissed her gently. He turned and grabbed her pants, handing them to her. Ben watched her pull her wet thong off and her tight black work pants up. He was buckling his pants back up when he felt her small hands in his pockets.

"For you. Meet me at my house in 20 minutes." She winked sexily. Ben's mouth dropped as he watched her hips sway as she opened the door and headed back towards the bar. He pulled the pale pink soaked thong out of his pocket and growled. That woman was going to be the death of him. And she was all his. Leslie was his lady.


End file.
